Split Angel
by xKradxxHikarix
Summary: [YAOI]Satoshi and Krad have been separated! But who appears in Satoshi's window only hours after the incident? None other than the angel himself... what happens when Krad visits his old tamer? [KRADxSATOSHI] Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING OF DN ANGEL


Panting heavily, Satoshi Hikari slammed his door shut, and fell against it. His breath came in short rasps, and tears flooded his eyes. The physical pain was almost unbearable, but he had done it.

He had captured Dark.

Dark was locked away. Forever. Finally.

But in the process, Krad was also ripped from his body. Where he disappeared to, Satoshi had no idea. But the instant Dark's soul had vanished, the sensation of burning insides enveloped him. The agony was excruciating as all of the strength had fled his body, and the pain sliced through his sanity. He had been short of breath, and found he had no power to move.

When the torture had subsided in the least (it still was not completely gone), he had found Krad wasn't there.

"Thank God..." Satoshi breathed to himself, resting his forehead against the wood.

A chilling laugh from behind him made his spine tremble, and his blue eyes widen in fear.

"Hello, my Satoshi-sama..."

Satoshi whipped around on a heel, and saw the silhouette of Krad against the bright moonlight. The navy blue curtains that cascaded around the vast window, resembled flowing water around the angel. He was standing on his windowsill, arms crossed, and through the rest of his body was shadowed, his gleaming, golden eyes were clear.

They were hungry.

Krad folded his wings, and stepped down from the ledge, into the boy's relatively dark bedroom. His glinting eyes ran about the room, from Satoshi's king sized bed that was drowned in blue, satin sheets, to dark blue walls, and to his computer desk overwhelmed with various papers. A loose snicker passed his thin lips as he looked back at the frightened teen, and stepped forward, so the lighting was now in his favor.

"We've only been separated for a few hours," Krad said and started to slowly saunter towards a terrified Satoshi, "and I already miss you."

Satoshi swallowed a lump in his throat, and successfully masked his fear with a glare.

"You're not supposed to be here," he stated coldly, watching the blond angel cautiously, "without my body, you can't live."

Krad's slow, predictable footsteps blocked out silence, as he continued to approach Satoshi. His cat-like eyes gave off a sadistic and seductive spark.

He didn't answer the intended question until he was two feet away from the fifteen-year-old.

"Dark and I are two halves of a whole," he explained through a smirk, "when Dark was transferred from Niwa's body, it caused me to be ripped from yours. But unlike Dark, who is now locked away, I have yet to be captured..." He trailed off with a light tone of voice.

With great effort, Satoshi let the scowl linger on his facial features.

"But you don't have a body of your own-"

"You're the only one who can see me..." Krad whispered imperceptibly.

Satoshi's hands had by now started to shake.

"If you have yet to be captured," he managed with a steady voice, "do you really think it's smart to come into my bedroom?"

An amused hum vibrated through Krad's body.

"I was hoping I could... _persuade_ you to let me keep my freedom. Besides, Satoshi Hikari," Satoshi's name ran off his tongue like dripping paint on smooth metal as he smiled even wider, "why would you want to catch me?"

All of the boy's defenses melted away as the angel took a single step closer to him, so that they were just inches from each other. All of Satoshi's pain was soon forgotten as Krad lightly gripped his chin with a cold hand, and brought his face so close to his.

"And You're right when you say... without your body," Krad licked his lips ardently, "I can't live."

Krad abruptly crushed his lips passionately against Satoshi's. He coiled one arm around the bluenette's neck, and pulled him closer yet.

With Krad's hot lips pressed against his, all of Satoshi's senses flooded with water. Thoughts refused to enter his hazed mind, but he knew this was wrong.

Very wrong.

The boy tried desperately to get away, but Krad's grip refused to budge. Krad noticed this notion, and relieved their lips. He stared into wide, alarmed pools of sapphire hidden under glass, and revealed his teeth through a grin.

"What's wrong, Satoshi-sama?" he asked with anything but a questioning tone.

"Y-you feel so...real," Satoshi stuttered, "aren't yo-you only in my head?"

Krad chuckled enigmatically, and breathed heavily onto a lens of Satoshi's glasses. The smell of mint danced with the boy's nose, as he stared with one, wide eye at his alter ego.

Krad took his thumb and pointer finger, and pinched the bridge of Satoshi's glasses. He slowly slid them down his tamer's nose.

"It's simply because," he responded silkily, "to you, I am very real."

Finished removing the glasses, Krad dropped them onto the floor, and the sound of shattering glass echoed through out the room.

Krad took, yet another, step closer, so that their bodies were now lightly touching. He gripped both of Satoshi's wrists, while refusing to release his eyes from a concentrated bond. He lifted the light wrists, and slammed them to the wooden door above Satoshi's head. Krad forced all of his weight against his master, and the two fell onto the timber.

Satoshi grunted as he hit the door, and his sapphire eyes weakened as he stared at into merciless gold. This caused Krad to smirk even more.

"Krad..." Satoshi breathed as a single bead of sweat trickled from his temple.

"Shhh... Just _relax_..." Krad purred, and landed open-mouthed kisses on Satoshi's exposed neck. Satoshi leaned his head back, inviting Krad to continue, and his eyelids gently fluttered close. Pleasure split throughout his entire body as the angel continued to search his neck. He forgot completely about his cold front.

The cool air from the open window chilled his damp neck, and he moaned heavily as Krad's lips ran across his neck's weak spot. He felt Krad's lips curl into a smile at the sound, as he paid special attention to the sensitive area. His teeth swiftly, yet gently, bit down on the skin, and his tongue massaged it in between nips.

Satoshi continued to groan and shiver as his neck was attacked passionately. He felt Krad remove one hand from his wrist, so that both of his hands were being held up by one of Krad's.

Krad took his free hand, and touched his fingers gently to Satoshi's toned waist, underneath his button-up shirt. The angel slid his chilled fingers up Satoshi's warm torso.

Satoshi gasped in both surprise and pleasure as Krad's hand snaked up under his shirt. The hand stopped, and rested against the top of Satoshi's chest.

The blond peeled his lips from the teen's neck, and gazed seductively into the now opened eyes.

"You're mine..." Krad whispered, and again flattened his lips against Satoshi's. He also rearranged his hand under the blunette's shirt, so that only his long nails were pricking at the boy's skin. Krad began to nibble on Satoshi's lower lip as he applied pressure to Satoshi's chest with his sharp nails.

Satoshi gasped in pain into the kiss.

"Krad-" he whimpered, but Krad covered his mouth with his own as he jabbed his nails farther into his tamer's chest.

Pain stung Satoshi's body, and he attempted to recoil, but Krad wouldn't allow it. The teen momentarily freed his lips from the blonde's.

"Krad, stop- you're hurting-" he was cut off yet again as the angel roughly crushed his lips on Satoshi's again. His nails dug further into the boy's tissue, intensifying the pain by at least ten. Satoshi cried pleadingly into Krad's lips.

"Hurts..." He whined, but Krad ignored his cries as he stabbed the boy's skin as hard as he could. Satoshi screamed into Krad's mouth, and tightly shut his eyes as tears poured down his face.

Finally, the angel's nails pierced the flesh, and sunk slightly into the body. His lips lifted off of Satoshi's, and Satoshi gasped, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks. Krad let his master's hands go, and ripped his nails out of the pale chest.

Whimpering, and gasping for breath, Satoshi slid down the wall weakly, and slumped against it, legs extended out in front of him. He shakily gripped the right side of his chest so hard that his knuckles turned white from strain, and stared feebly at Krad's bloodstained fingernails.

"Krad..." He moaned painfully, and saw that his shirt was beginning to soak with blood, "why?"

"Time to heal..." Krad breathed, and moved one leg over Satoshi's extended legs. He dropped to his knees, and crawled forward to straddle the boy's hips.

Satoshi watched weakly, catching his breath, as Krad began to undo the black buttons on his shirt. An icy frost glided down his bare chest as Krad worked his way down. Krad soon exposed Satoshi's entire torso, along with five, horizontal cuts, blood seeping from each one and dripping down his chest.

Krad picked the longest stream of blood, leaned over and placed his tongue on it to stop its path. As his tongue slithered up Satoshi's chest, following the trail of crimson, the boy shuddered with enjoyment and he arched his back slightly, moaning deeply. Inviting ice crystals filled his body at the feel of the wet tongue. The smoothness of it on his bare skin made him short of breath again, but for an entirely different reason.

Krad finally reached the source of the blood, and kissed it passionately. He bit down lightly on the slit skin, causing Satoshi to flinch, but not in agony.

As if forgetting about the four other trails of blood, the angel traced a path with his lips up the boy's shoulder, around his neck, over his jaw, until he met his destination of Satoshi's smooth lips.

Satoshi nipped on Krad's lower lip, begging for more, and pleading for entrance. He found that his body yearned for more, and had a satisfaction that needed to be filled.

He needed Krad.

Krad touched his chest to Satoshi's, staining his white shirt with maroon. He grinned tauntingly into the teen's lips, as they begged his own to part. The blond kept his mouth shut playfully, causing Satoshi to whimper at the loss.

"Please..." Satoshi breathed, and Krad gave in. He slowly parted his lips, and the commander slid his tongue into Krad's hot mouth.

Satoshi's mind erased everything the instant his tongue stroked Krad's, and he became only indistinctly aware of Krad's hands slowly sliding down his slender frame. He trembled pleasurably as more of Krad's weight fell onto his chest, and his hands moved further down to encircle his waist. The fingertips tickled the boy's skin as they gently gripped the top of his jeans.

The angel abruptly stopped. His hands moved no further, and his lips slowly lifted off of Satoshi's. Giving a sinister laugh, he stared into sapphire orbs.

"What if I were to suddenly stop?" he purred, "what if I just left you here, on the floor, right now?"

Satoshi took this time to regain his breath, and became conscious of his entire body shaking. It wasn't from the cold, either. Never tearing his eyes from the blonde's, he rapidly shook his head.

"No... just a little more, please... A little farther... I beg you..."

Krad had never seen eyes so pleading. They desired him to keep going, and were never going to be satisfied if he stopped. They made the angel melt with love for his master.

He gently tugged Satoshi's pants downwards, revealing blue, plaid boxers.

"Only because I love my Satoshi-sama..."

Krad began to caress Satoshi's jaw line, as he slid the boy's jeans down his hips. Now the top half of his boxers was visible.

The angel's blond hair tickled the teen's bare chest and tranquility swept over him. Krad's loving lips traveled along his jaw line, and up to his ear. Krad paused momentarily to let his hot breath and Satoshi's ear entwine. Strong teeth sharply bit the tender earlobe, causing Satoshi to emit a groan.

His jeans stopped at his knees, and Krad took the pressure off of his ears.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad gasped breathlessly, his lips brushing against his master's ear with every syllable. He set his hand on top of the bluenette's. He tangled their fingers together, and gripped the damp hand tight. With his free hand, he began to knead Satoshi's tense neck roughly.

The boy's eyes closed, and his soft lips divided somewhat in relaxation. He felt Krad work out the knots in his muscles, and squeezed the angel's hand as hard as he could.

"I love you," he heard Krad breathe into his ear, before he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck, and everything faded to black.

Krad felt Satoshi's body fall wilted against the wall, and smirked. The boy's hand fell limply against his own, and his body ceased its quivering. He pulled his head back, and stared at Satoshi's face as he continued to sleep peacefully. His pale, bloody chest rose and fell to a steady rhythm.

After the angel pressed his lips lightly to his tamer's, he threaded both of his pointer fingers into a belt loop of Satoshi's pants.

"Rest assured, Satoshi-sama," he whispered silkily, "I will go farther..."

He continued to slide the denim down the boy's legs.

"But how far I go..." He continued and stared hungrily at Satoshi's sleeping face, "...you will never know."


End file.
